


My brothers fiancé

by Yosemitey



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Atsumu, Alpha osmau, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Semi, Rarepair, haikyuu au, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosemitey/pseuds/Yosemitey
Summary: The moment Atsumu looked at Eita he wanted him only problem was he was promised to his own twin.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 34





	My brothers fiancé

The first time Atsumu Miya laid eyes on Eita Semi was all it took , he remembered his father telling his twin brother that one day he would wed the omega and unite their kingdoms and bring peace. At the time he accepted it as a fact even if he envied his brother he smiled for his twin who barely even acknowledged the statement just nodding his head in understandment. 

“ Aren’t you happy ? He’ll be your mate someday!” He asked his unenthusiastic twin who just shrugged his shoulders saying something like “it was just one of his responsibilities”. How expected of Osamu.  
“ You're lucky he’s really good looking “. Again, Osamu shrugged it off “ he’s alright “.  
Alright? Did he not see what he saw ? That omega was beautiful . A shame he was promised to his brother and not him.

Right away the twins learned that Semi was outgoing and a tad bit rebellious. Instead of waiting for a proper meeting to be arranged the omega marched right up to the twins and introduced himself with a confident and appealing smile. His delicate facial features were highlighted by the cast of the light , he was even more captivating up close. Atsumu being , well Atsumu offered a similar confident introduction and a wide cheerful smile. Osamu went with a more calm ,humbled introduction. 

“ You two are like night and day huh? “ the omega asked the alpha twins who had to agree with the statement. They both contrasted each other, despite being twins. Atsumu made a joke in good humor that he was the fun and good looking one making Semi laugh. Quickly a conversation struck between the two going back and forth about their homes and the differences of their kingdoms. Semi was super easy to talk to. That was good , Osamu wasn’t the best with social interactions. He needed a mate to balance him out and Semi did just that. Atsumu was happy at that idea because of course he wanted his brother to have a good mate , he just hated the feeling of envy that surged through him the more he spoke to Semi.

Later that night when the two twins were up and wide awake instead of asleep like they were supposed to be, Atsumu would ask his brother how he felt about Semi after speaking to him. 

“Well you did most of the talking , but he seemed nice “

Atsumu groaned, rolling his eyes , nice ? That’s it ?  
“ Don't you have something more to say about yer future mate?”

“ I don’t really know him yet , he seemed much more interested in you . I’m sure he’ll be a good mate time will tell either way it doesn’t matter ..we have to marry to unite the kingdoms it’s the right thing to do”

“ right , duty first” Atsumu sighed again. They stayed in silence for awhile before he asked another question  
“ so, what about Suna?”

Osamu remained silent for longer then Atsumu would have liked .  
“ He was never mine anyways “

————————————————————————

The next time the twins, technically just Osamu saw Semi was because their fathers insisted they start their courting , like tradition says. A pair should do this step for several months before forming a proper bond. Being the wedding was planned for the same time next year they didn’t have so much time.

Atsumu watched from a window as Osamu and Semi walked side by side in the garden. It was cliche but so was this whole arranged marriage thing. He had to actively remind himself it was for the better of their kingdoms and their citizens.  
Osamu remained a perfect gentleman and kept modest, never doing anything he shouldn’t , Atsumu loved his brother to death but he was so boring . Semi wasn’t the type to enjoy things like this; he wanted excitement. 

After some time and what Atsumu had decided was enough “ alone time” he intervened yelling out to the two . Osamu remained static just like he had predicted, meanwhile Semi grew a large smile on his pretty face and rushed to meet Atsumu halfway.  
“‘Atsu! Hello it’s nice to see you again “ 

“ The pleasure is all mine” Atsumu bowed taking Semis hand and kissing his palm , Semi blushed deeply but giggled softly looking over at Osamu to gauge his reaction who really didn’t seem to care at all. The omega couldn’t help but feel relief seeing the upbeat twin , Osamu was a perfect gentleman. Sweet and kind and with a great sense of responsibility but Atsumu was so fun and entertaining and made things lively.

Again the two fell into an engaging conversation going back and forth with nonsensical stories. Atsumu looked over at his brother now and then and gestured for him to join the conversation . He never did and after some time he excused himself when a certain beta with dark hair and slim eyes appeared by the garden and stormed off , seeming upset.  
So Suna knew about Semi already? That was the most logical explanation.

“ Is he okay? He seems bothered ? Who’s that beta ” Semi asked, sensing the shift in Osamus' mood when he saw the beta. Atsumu cursed in his mind Semi was a perceptive one.

“ Oh he’s fine uh , that’s Suna a friend of ours they got in a sight recently that’s all nothing to worry about “

“ I see” Semi had a gut feeling that wasn’t the entire truth . Osamu seemed disconnected all day as if he had something else in mind. He didn’t mind either way.  
Atsumu was far more interesting anyways.  
As if nothing had happened they started back up into their previous conversation laughing at each other’s jokes.

“ Say Atsu your really fun to talk to “

“ oh? Thank you “The alpha had to admit he liked hearing that. “Yer are too .. So I guess talking to my bored ya that much huh?”

“ What? n-no! Of course not he’s just sorta on the quiet side ..you however you don’t shut up though “  
Semi laughed while Atsumu made a frown.

“ jeez thanks “ 

“ That’s a good thing though ...you're an interesting guy and I really hate being in silence for too long ..”  
Semi offered a soft and kind smile that made Atsumu feel like his heart skipped a beat 

This wasn’t good.

———————————————————————-

“ Suna … Suna…!” Osamu had chased after Suna , who had seemed to have no intention of stopping to talk . Not after seeing that Omega. So that was prince Eita Semi from the neighboring kingdom? The one who would marry Osama and bring peace ? How cute, how wonderful. Why did Osamu have to agree ? Why did the king pick Osamu to wed , why not Atsumu? 

“ Rintarou!” 

Suna stopped at the use of his first name looking back at the alpha . “ what ? What could possibly be so important to say ? Go back to your omega “

Osamu sighed “ he’s not my omega yet ..you know we’re only doing this out of responsibility “

Suna huffed “ and ? What difference is that supposed to make to me ?”

“You know I love you “

“ don’t say that anymore, you're only making it harder ...l” Suna yelled , making an echo. He hated this, he had loved Osamu for such a long time and he always hoped he’d be the one to marry him one day. But fate was too cruel to allow that, if only he was born royalty and not a mere servant , if only he was an omega and not a beta. “ You’re marrying someone else ..you're never be mine .. you’re fall in love with him and forget all about me ..he’s perfect he’s royal , he’s an omega , beautiful and loved by many… Hes -“

“ Enough ! “ Osamu stepped forward giving no time for the beta to back away. Carefully he cuffed Sunas cheeks and cradled his face gently “ he very well may be all those things , but there’s one thing he is not “

Suna had to try his hardest to hold back his tears, he was unsuccessful “ what?” He asked timidly.

“ He's not you ,the one I’m in love with “ Osamu spoke softly, capturing the betas lips in a chaste , loving kiss.

_________________________________________

The course of the next few weeks went as so , Semi had a date with Osamu halfway through Atsumu would crash it or Semi would seek out the other twin. They would start to talk and laugh while Osamu would seek off to Suna’s side where he would have rather been to begin with. They never addressed it , Semi truly didn’t care where Osamu ran off to each time and seemingly neither did Atsumu. He knew all too well where his brother was going anyways and didn’t see a point in talking to about it , Suna was and always had been Osamus' weakness. Fine by him , the more time he got to spend with the blonde omega the better. 

The more time he spent with Semi the more he took a liking, Semi had an amazing sense of humor and could keep up with him like second nature . He was a feisty and independent omega filled with confidence that was oh so sexy. Semis' laugh was contagious and his smile was like a beautiful landscape and every time he looked at Semi he seemed even more irresistible.

Irresistible, that was a perfect word to describe Semi. There were so many passing moments where he wanted to kiss him , and claim him right there and then . The longing glares grew so frequent and not just on one side , call it intuition but he was almost positive Semi wanted the same thing . He knew he was crossing a very bold line but that fact always paled in comparison to the moments he spent with Semi, or  
as he started to call him Eita.

As this dynamic continued and the days quickly passed by everyday seemed like a test , Osamu was never around and he knew his brother held zero feelings towards the blonde. He envied him , Osamu had the perfect mate and here he was running off with Suna any chance he could , he didn’t blame his brother and he would always support him but that didn’t make it any easier. Why did their father have to pick Osamu to marry Semi? Why not him?  
Eventually yes he did ask this very question only to be responded with a simple “ Osamu is more suited to be a husband, at least at this time “.  
Wasn’t that some bullshit? Did father even consider him? Little did father know who was the one actually spending time with the omega and getting to know him and falling in love while the other ran off with the help. 

Eventually Semi had a similar question.  
They were laying in the grass aways from the castle where no one could find them , where they could get away with all those little things they started to do like playing with each other’s hair and leaning against each other as a pillow and staring at each other’s eyes for longer than was appropriate.  
“ Atsu, I need to know something ” Semi called softly. 

“Hmm? What is it ?”

“ How come Osamu was chosen to be my spouse ? He’s never here..I know he’s with that Beta, I know he thinks about him when he’s with me and has strong feelings for him and him alone “  
Ahh ,so Semi knew all along? Of course he was smart. 

Atsumu took in a deep breath and exhaled “ I asked my father ..he said Osamu was more suited to be your mate “

Semi scoffed at that “ I mean no disrespect but he was wrong. So painfully wrong .. he doesn’t even like me”

“ … do you ...like him ?”  
Atsumu more or less knew the answer already , but he still wanted to hear it in words.

“ Not for a mate no…” semi looked at Atsumu with blush “ I think your father made the wrong decision “

“ yeah...me too” Atsumu had a smaller blush on but still, a blush and looked at Semi like he was the only thing in the world. At this moment he was.  
“ I’m so jealous of my brother … I wish it was me and not him”

“ For me it is…” semi said softly leaning in towards Atsumu.  
Oh fuck it , what good was loyalty when he knew Osamu was and had been breaking any loyalty to semi? He smiled and pulled semi closer and finally, he let himself press his lips onto his just the way he had been imaging all this time. Kissing Semi was like a dream but only it was reality and it felt so good.

Semi didn’t hesitate to return the sentiment tilting his head to the side a bit to get a better angle and melted into the tender kiss. He had been imagining what it would be like to be kissed by the alpha since they met and he was happy to confirm that yes it was breathtaking .Atsumu lowered his hands down to the omegas waist gripping somewhat roughly . After a few minutes they parted for air panting lightly and looking into each other’s eyes .

“ That was good …” Semi spoke almost dazed, the fact that he just kissed his finances brother couldn’t even ruin the moment .  
Atsumu laughed “ just good? It was amazing ..your amazing “

The omega smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. This was the start of something dangerous and stupid but it wouldn’t stop them.

——————————————————————

“ Osamu… what about your fiancé ?” Suna asked with his head resting on his lover's steady chest. They were under the covers in Osamu's bed catching their breaths from what they just did. 

“ what about him?” came Osamu’s soft and calm voice. He really didn’t want to talk about Semi. 

“ ..what we’re doing it’s not right ..if he finds out “

“ Don't worry about that … “

“ how am I supposed to do that? You know very well the consequences of what happens if we’re discovered your his fiancé “

“ I know ..but don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to you .. I’ll go against the entire kingdom to protect you if it comes to it , besides I’m sure Semi doesn’t want me either “

“Why so sure?” 

“ I’m more then positive he’s interested in Tsumu and I know my brother is interested in him even if he refuses to admit it to me “

Suna made a face tilting his head “ yeah, you're sure ?”

Osamu nodded “ yes , I am and it’s only a matter of time before they crack and give in to their desires … when they do then the contract is off and I don’t have to marry him anymore ….not just that then they'll be free to be with each other they can unite our kingdoms and rule “

“ You don’t want the thorn?”

“ no father thinks I should be next in line because of my calmness the truth is Tsumu is the only choice he’s always been the brave and confident one ..I know he has what it takes to lead ..he wants it more and I believe Semi is perfect for him they had a connection right away I can’t imagine why father hasn’t seen it yet”. 

Suna smiled softly cupping Osamu's cheek “ you're a good brother … so how long do you think it will take for them to cave in?”

Osamu shrugged “ I’m not sure I don’t expect much longer you can cut the sexual tension with a knife “

——————————————————————-

“ S-stop Atsu! I said - no ! S-stop that’s tickles “  
Semi laughed with an ugly snort coming out , being “attacked “ by the alphas hands .  
Atsumu laughed, continuing to tickle the omega on his stomach , he was more ticklish than he expected . It was adorable the way he squirmed and laughed.  
“ did you just snort? Oh my god “ 

“no -no! Stop “ semi made the sound again trying desperately to get away , Atsumu couldn’t help but carry on with the action Semi sounded hilarious. “ oh god Eita you sound like a dying piglet “

“ Y-your such an ass!” Semi continued to try and push away but the Alpha proved too strong “ oh -god ! Stop I’m g-gonna pee …please !” 

The alpha smiled and slowly eased down on the tickles placing hands to hold the blonde down by his sides leaning down to Eskimo kiss Semi. “ your so cute “

“Oh so dying pigs are cute?”

“ First of all I said piglet don’t twist my words and second of all eww no...that’s just sad “

Semi rolled his eyes but smiled wrapping his arms around the alpha and pulling him down into a heated kiss. Atsumu immediately kissed back, the two had a power struggle but in the end Atsumu won the battle proving his dominance over the omega .

“‘A-atsu” the omega moaned feeling Atsumu slid his tongue into his mouth , the warmth was indescribable and the heat growing in his belly was becoming too much. He wrapped a leg around the alpha pulling him in closer wanting more.  
“ I want you, “ he moaned softly . “ please”

Atsumu pulled away panting softly staring down at Semi , that was a tempting suggestion but they weren’t in an ideal place and Semi deserved better for his first time.  
“This isn’t the right time or place “

The omega made a whine , what? “ Why?”  
He frowned, staring up at Atsumu with disappointment filled eyes.

“ We’re laying in the middle of the garden in muddy grass, and my brother could catch us at any moment it’s not ideal or moral “

Oh well that was true , Semi flashed a look of embarrassment and looked away .  
Atsumu turned semis face back to look at him “ eita ...one day we-“

“We what ? We're be brothers in law? “ Semi mumbled bitterly . “

Atsumu sighed “ Eita”

“No - I’ll be married to your brother soon enough and we’re be no more “

“ Osamu is a good person , a good alpha he’ll make a good husband just -“

“ No! I don’t want to marry your fucking brother god dammit ! How many times do I have to say it ?”

Atsumu sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temple “ why do we have to keep having this argument?”

“ oh I’m sorry my feelings are so inconvenient for you “  
Semi also sat up “ sorry I’m not stoked about being forced to marry someone I can’t stand “

“Don’t you dare ! Just stop ! He’s my brother dammit and he’ll be your mate ! He’s a good person your see just give him time and -“

“ And what? Forget what I feel for you? I thought you felt the same way? Am I just some pass time for you because your brother isn’t truly interested in me? I’m just a game ? A stupid idiot being played huh?”

“ You know it’s not like that … “

“I don’t actually… if you really wanted me and cared for me too you’d be more pissed you’d fight this .. you’d take my virginity and claim me as your own but no.. your so willing to hand me off to your twin “

“ You think I want that? I fucking hate the idea he’s going to have you but what can we do? Our fathers made that decision and it’s what’s best for our kingdom ..besides I can’t cross my brother more then I’ve already have “

“ oh please he’s with someone else as we speak “

“ ...you’re still his fiancé and I’m his twin ..I love my brother and I’ve completely betrayed him ..”

“ your a coward “

“ That's nice eita what else ?” That hurt to hear, it stung even. mainly because he knew Semi was right he was being a coward he should just stand up to his father and Semis and protest this marriage . Tell Osamu how he felt about Semi and not give up. And if everyone went against it then he should take Semi by the hand and run away. 

“ Yeah, tell me…. how does it feel knowing you'll be the uncle of my child someday? That I'll be forced to carry your brother's child? “

“ Just stop! “ Atsumu growled , why did Semi have to make such comments? He already knew that, it wasn’t something he looked forward to. None of this was, he wanted Semi so bad. 

“ Tell me! “

“ I Fucking hate it ! Okay I fucking hate the very thought is that what you want to hear ?”  
He yelled .

“ Then do something about it !”  
Semi pushed Atsumu, shoving him “ If you cared so much about me you would !” The omegas pleaded desperately slapping the alphas arms again and again. 

“ Clam down “

“NO !” The omega continued until Atsumu gripped his hands roughly forcing him to a stop , he hated when Semi got like this. 

“ Eita stop!” He demanded making the omega shut up and shiver slightly. “ Your so stubborn and childish sometimes ya know that?”

Semi laughed “ ha! Look who’s talking let go of me I’m leaving ..now!”  
Atsumu sighed and let go of the omegas' small wrists who immediately stood up dusting himself off and stormed off after giving Atsumu a sad but also angry glare. Why wouldn’t Atsumu fight for him ? Why couldn’t he stand up for what they had ? Why was he so willing to pass him off to his twin?  
It hurt he did not want to marry Osamu; he didn't want to be his mate . He wanted Atsumu and Atsumu alone.

—————————————————————

Atsumu didn’t see semi for a few days after their last  
visit and when he did Semi paid him no attention whatsoever, only sticking to Osamu's side and stirring up whatever conversation he could with the self kept alpha . Even going as far as to kiss his cheek when their father , the king asked them how they were doing and if they were looking forward to the wedding. 

“ Yes your majesty “ Semi bowed “ Osamu is an amazing man I’m thankful to be marrying such a competent and strong alpha “ he took Osamas hand with his own looking at him with a smile “ I only hope I’ll be able to make you happy Osamu “. Nearby Atsumu felt a surge of anger , what was this all about ? Why was semi ignoring him why was he suddenly so interested in Osamu? He hated this .

That put a large smile on the king's face “ Oh why I’m more than confident you will , son you have a good omega here your both bring peace and prosperity to our citizens im sure of it your future is bright “ the king excused himself bidding the two a good day .  
Osamu was silent; he certainly didn’t expect this from semi , what was going on?  
“ Semi is everything o-“  
Osamu never got the chance to finish his sentence because Atsumu marched right up grabbing semis hand and pulling him away , running even.  
“ Tsumu!” Osamu called out to his brother but opted to let them be and talk out whatever was going on .

Atsumu pulled Semi somewhat harshly ignoring all his protests pulling him right in his bed room and slamming the door behind them closed and pushing the omega up against the wall care he wasn’t actually hurting him .  
“ What’s yer problem huh? Ya think it’s funny doing that shit in front of me? Why are you ignoring me like I don’t exist ?” He growled , he never felt so angry in his life. 

Semi struggled against the alphas' strong hold flinching at the sight of his sharp canines .” let me go “  
He demanded trying to get away . “ what does it matter to you anyways ? You won’t do shit about it .. isn’t he my finance huh? I should be acting like that ..he’s such a capable and excellent mate remember ?”

That pissed Atsumu off even more , gripping the omega in place more roughly of course he was still being careful to not actually hurt him he would never do anything to physically hurt Semi not on purpose . He was just so angry and wanted him to stop resisting and talk to him . He hated being ignored. “STOP !” He demanded his voice alone, cutting through Semis' defenses, making him tremble from his powerful tone. The omega wasn’t scared per say he knew Atsumu wouldn’t hurt him , it was just his instincts telling him to obey an alpha's demand. 

Atsumu loosen his grip when he saw the omega relax and stop his resistance “ thank you” he said as the omega shivered in his grip .  
“ Eita … please don’t do this to me ...don’t ignore me don’t treat me like I don’t exist like I’m nothing ..Please ..I can’t deal with that “

Semi was on the verge of tears already looking away , he couldn’t look Atsumu in the eyes . His voice was shaky and small. “ What am I supposed to do?” He asked, feeling weak. “ I can’t keep doing this ..it’s only going to make it hurt more when I have to marry him … that’s why it’s better if we just s-stop …i need to move on we both do! “

Atsumu sighed , so that’s what was going on in Semis head? It made sense but still he was too selfish to go along with that . He knew now he couldn’t let Semi go. He couldn’t even bear to see him hold his brother's hand. How could he ever live with what was soon to come? No, he was done holding back he couldn’t let this happen.  
“‘It’s too late for that … Eita I’m already in love with you”

The omega gasped as he was now in a full state of tears now. He wasn’t sure if he wanted his mind to have made up hearing those words or if he wanted it to be a reality.  
“ w-what?”

“ I love you Eita “ 

He definitely didn’t make believe that up, tears ran down his cheeks as he mustered the strength to look at Atsumu’s gaze. “ y-you love me ?”

“ yeah ...and there’s no way in hell I’m going to let you marry anyone else, brother or not ..Yer mine...got it?”

Semi nodded and immediately wrapped his arms around his alpha clinging onto him as if for dear life.  
“ I love you too ..” he sobbed into his shoulder . Atsumu held him gently brushing his fingers through Semis hair and kissing the top of his head . He didn’t know how he would approach the issue just yet but he would stop this marriage no matter what. 

————————————————————————

“Samu l have to talk to you about something it’s important “ Atsumu told his brother who looked at him with a nod.  
“Was this it? “

Atsumu took in a deep breath , here it goes .  
“ I’m in love in Eita and I simply can’t stand by and watch you marry him when I know you don’t have any  
feelings for him and have been sleeping around with Suna… your my best friend my brother but I can’t let this happen ..I’m challenging you to a duel winner gets Eitas hand in marriage “

Osamu blinked in surprise before suddenly laughing  
“About time that took you a minute ..” he smiled softly  
“ Eita is all yours I don’t love him I want to be with Suna no need for a duel besides I’d win”

Atsumu was dumbfounded , here he thought he kept his feelings towards Semi a secret . Then again Osamu knew Atsumu like the back of his hand; they were twins after all. “ Oh you're not…. angry with me?”

“Why would I? I’m happy you found someone I didn’t think it’d ever happen ..and this means I get to be with the one I love … Eita liked you since the start it was always obvious to me you two were perfect for each other “

“Oh..:: So what do ya say we do now? About father ? I doubt he’ll be happy about this “

Osamu sighed “ that’s true .. I’ve been thinking about it ..I want to ask Suna to marry me ..as you know father would never allow that and I refuse to put Suna at risk of father's wrath….so I plan to run away with Suna so we can be together “

Atsumu was silent and in shock , his ears must have been playing him for a fool. What sort of plan was that? Running away? Osamu ? “ You can’t be serious “

“ I am, you know what father will do if he ever found out about me and him, he would never allow it … that’s why we have to flee for Sunas safety ..we both decided it was the best course of action. I never wanted to be king anyways … with my absence ...father would have no choice to rearrange for you to marry Semi so the deal is still on .. this works out for all of us …”

That may be true but still , Osamu wasn’t just his brother but his best friend. How could he be without him? They never had been separated for very long once in their life . “ how am I supposed to do this without you ?”

“ Yer be fine .. trust me this is for the best ...do you love Eita?”

“ I do “

“ Then that’s all you need ..yer make a amazing king one day , yer both change our nations for the better and live a happy life tougher ..and I with Suna”

“But do you even have a plan ?”

“ of course I wouldn’t do this to me and Suna if I didn’t …don’t worry about me we’re be just fine “

“ when will you leave ?”

“.. the sooner the better …. Tomorrow evening father will be fast asleep and I can sneak out ....when he wakes I’ll be gone and your step in”

“ I see...then before ya leave one last time let’s go out and play a game like we used to …”

“ yea so I can beat you again ?”

Atsumu smiled, it was a bittersweet moment but he would trust his brother's judgement besides who was he to stand in the way of Osamus' love ? At the end of the day he wanted his brother to be happy and if Suna was the one to make that happen then he’d always support that. Besides he’d have his Eita and that would be more than enough.  
“ ha there’s no way in hell I’m losing “

——————————————————————

The morning the king realized Osamu was nowhere to be found and no sights had been spotted of him , it was a rough morning indeed.  
The king's yells filled the castle ,striking fear to all the maids and butlers and anyone who could hear .

“ that selfish brat? !How could he flee from his responsibility ?! This is unacceptable, does that mongrel not care about his kingdom?! How did I raise such a coward ! “ The king looked pale as if he was going to be sick . “ What are we to do now ? The marriage is in a a few month ! “

“ Father “ Atsumu cleared his voice “ If it pleases you I'll marry prince Semi graciously and take on my brother's role ! I will not stray away it’s my duty after all“ 

The king looked at Atsumu, for perhaps the first time in his life as if he was his holy grail.  
“Atsumu, of course “‘ the king relaxed “ you are the next one , you didn’t run away from who you are I was wrong about you wasn’t I? All these years I should have been grooming you to be my successor .. very well it’s never too late you will take on your disgrace of if brothers place “

Atsumu smiled , he hated the slur about his brother being a disgrace he most certainly was not by any means but it wasn’t time to voice his opinion on the matter. “ I’ll do my best father ,Eita is a wonderful and intelligent omega... a proper partner and future ruler ....brother was a fool to run away “

“ Indeed he was , I’m glad you realized that. Unfortunately for the last several months it was your brother who had been courting prince Eita and there isn’t much time left ......from here on out see to it you spend as much time as possible with him to compensate with the time we’ve lost … “

“‘I’ll make him fall for me father you have my word”  
Atsumu smirked knowing damn well he already made well on that promise. “ we're be perfect mates” they already were.

“ good I’m putting my trust in you do not fail me as well”  
The king patted Atsumu’s head much to his surprise . The king never did anything to show affection to him before but then again he was never the favorite.  
It felt nice . Knowing he would get to marry the omega of his dreams felt better .

———————————————————————

When Atsumu shared the good news with Semi the omega could barely contain his joy and excitement wrapping his arms around Atsumu tightly. “ I’m so happy Atsumu...I’m going to be your mate !“

“ yes ..I’m happy too “ Astumu hugged him “ you're really mine now”

“I always was “ semi kissed his cheek repeatedly until Atsumu had to pry him off with a laugh .  
“ come on we can’t be seen so close just yet … we don’t want to raise any suspicions if we’re seen “

“ right “ semi nodded in understanding. “ So is this the beginning of you courting me properly ?” 

“ if that’s acceptable with you “

“ duh “ semi giggled “ though if you ask me we can skip the formalities. I already know you and know what I want. “ semi grabbed Atsumu’s hand . “ I love you”

“ I love you too” Atsumu said , ah fuck it he couldn’t not kiss semi after exchanges of “ I love yous”

———————————————————————-

The wedding day came and Atsumu was as ready as he could be, sure he missed his brother and wondered where he was . Hoping he was happy and that he and Suna were striving he wished his brother was here on this day but he knew that was wasteful thinking . 

The wedding of course was going to be large , all of his extended family and Semis would be there as well as all their honorable knights ,maids and anyone working directly under the crown . The kingdoms were both celebrating with festivals because they would mark the end of a long time rivalry and end senseless war.  
With semi by his side he was sure they’d bring prosperity to his people , it was his goal as king as well as Semis who truly did love his citizens and saw his role as one to help others not dictate them. They had many plans to change the lives of the commoners and were committed to make their lives as peaceful as any human deserved. Specially knowing his brother was out there among them he needed to do that for him as well. 

The wedding was traditional just like any royal wedding should be , boring and really not their style but it was tradition after all. Semi whoever looked ethereally beautiful even the gods themselves were humbled . “ You look beautiful Eita” he managed to whisper over to a semi during the pastors scripted speech omega giggle . That earned him a glare from the pastor as he continued on.

“ you may now say your vows”

Oh crap right ? His vows he went over them all morning but totally forgot all that while looking at Semi . Well time to wing it. 

“ Eita , there’s so many things I could say but we’d be for a century if it try to voice every thought I feel for ya so I’ll just say the most prevalent ones… yer presence in my life has been the biggest blessing I’ve ever received I’ve never once knew one single person can make me feel levels of happiness I didn’t know were possible , there’s not an hour that goes by that I don’t think about ya … yer kind and intelligent and sometimes moody but I love that … your beautiful in mind and body and yer always take my breath away with a mere smile...I love you more than life itself and I can’t wait to spend forever with you “  
Totally nailed it. Atsumu thought seeing the way Semi smiled and teared up.  
Having to wipe his tear and inhale before he said his own. 

“ Atsumu every moment I spend with you is my favorite moment, so you could see how I have a lot of amazing moments in my life .. you complete me I never thought I’d say that about a person because I always thought I was whole on my own but you showed me a whole new part of me that I never even knew and I’ll always be grateful for that you make life more enjoyable and make everyday special… your smile is better than sunshine and I’m thankful I”ll get to see it everyday. I can’t wait to see the amazing king I know you're become and i'll stand by you every step of the way no matter what happens or what we face I’ll always stay by your side my love”  
Atsumu wasn’t one to cry, but he couldn’t help but let a few tears fall. Not as many as Semi but still they were there .

They barely waited for the pastor to tell them they may kiss as the crowd all cheered and applaud.  
When they parted, Atsumu picked semi up spinning him around and squeezing him tightly .  
The rest of the night went as usual they enjoyed toasts by specially selected people , Semis distant relative Sugawara of whom he was rather close to made a particularly funny toast that got everyone laughing and then they danced the night away . They even managed to go out into the city and enjoy the festival with the citizens and by the night's end they fell into bed tired and drained but not too tired to forget about the one wedding tradition they were waiting for.  
“‘Okay … do it ..” Semi pushed off his blouse to expose his neck and shoulder area . Atsumu licked his lips; this was what he had been waiting for to bond Semi finally mark him as his. “You sure?” What a stupid question they only just got married why would semi suddenly say no to being marked?  
Semi scoffed rolling his eyes “ atsu “  
“ okay sorry “ . Atsumu took a seat next to semi on their bed gently gazing his fingers against the supple skin. There was no way around it , it would hurt to some extent it was a literal bite after all . “ ready?”  
Semi nodded breathing slowly .  
Atsumu grazed his teeth along the curve of semis neck and shoulders until he found the right spot and without warning sinked his sharp canines in pulling a small sound of pain from semi. When he retracted his teeth away he made sure to lick at blood that pooled around his teeth marks kissing semis neck .” There’s it’s done”  
Semi smiled touching the tender and fresh wound “ ..it is...I’m so happy “ he turned to face his alpha wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply.  
Soon enough their clothes were stripped off and they laid on top of the bed , doors locked and curtains closed, a few dim candles lit the way for them . Semi bit his lip tightly at the feelings of being stretched out with three fingers he knew it would hurt but he didn’t expect this. Despite the pain he didn’t want to stop ,no way. Atsumu kissed the omegas forehead, his husky voice sending shivers down Semis spine. “ Yer doing so good .. it won’t be much longer now “ he assured his omega gently . He was doing his best to make this as easy as it could be on Semi but the omega was of course a virgin and incredibly tight , and unfortunately virgin omegas don’t really produce slick unless they’re in heat . He couldn’t use anymore lube either because the bottle ran on empty and they would most definitely need the rest later. All he could do was take it slow and offer some encouragement as he carefully sissicored his mate open. 

When Atsumu saw Semi start to shed tears . He kissed them away and nuzzled him softly offering time for Semi to adjust to the new feeling . “ I’m okay “  
Semi muttered after taking a few seconds to adapt  
“ keep going “.  
Atsumu nodded and curled his fingers hitting that spot that made Semi moan out “ A-aah ..atsu… do that again “. The alpha didn’t need to be told twice rubbing against his prostate making Semi tremble with pleasure .  
After a few minutes Semi was properly stretched out and ready for more, practically begging Atsumu to be filled up by him. 

Atsumu held back from kissing semi as he slid in wanting to hear all those lewd moans he made from being filled up ,each sound semi made was like a beautiful symphony and Atsumu couldn’t believe he had the privilege to be the one causing those beautiful moans. “ Yer so perfect Eita'' he groaned , the omega was so tight even with being prepped so thoroughly it felt amazing being inside his walls.  
“ you feel fucking incredible “

Semi made a small sweet giggle and moved his hips slightly , his brows pinched from the feeling of being stretched so wide . Atsumu watched as the look on Semi's face slowly changed from one of discomfort to pleasure and when Semi grinded up his hips upwards he knew it was okay to start moving . 

Setting the paste off slowly , that didn’t last long and soon the alpha was thrusting into Semi like he was his property. Semis moans and whimpers were so loud Atsumu was nervous someone would hear but he couldn’t be bothered with that fact because nothing had ever felt this good in his entire life.  
The omega , expectedly, is the first to come with Atsumu’s name on his tongue trembling from the sensation of climaxing . Watching Semi come was more than enough to push Atsumu over the edge releasing inside of Semi without having the time to pull out . He collapsed next to Semi as they before rode out their high panting and sweaty and completely satisfied. 

Atsumu got up first to clean himself and then semi before they fell back into bed cuddling up to each other. “ I love you ..” he said before Semi could fall asleep .  
“ me too.. ``Semi smiled resting against the alpha. His scent was relaxing him and making him drowsy and after what they just did and their long day , a night of rest sounded divine. “ I’m sorry I’m falling asleep “

“ sleep it’s okay ..I’ll be here “  
Soon he could hear Semis soft snore and carefully he shifted the omega into a position that would be more comfortable when he eventually woke. He smiled watching him sleep for Semi looked so angelic when he slept . He kissed his nose before pulling the cover over him and settling in next to him and soon enough he too was sound asleep.


End file.
